


Stuck in the Middle

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, RPF, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Threesome porn.  >_>  Shut up, you know you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle

It all starts when Chris, full Irish red drunk face on, says, "Your alcohol sucks," to Darren, who is absorbed in the plot of this episode and replies, "Your face," as if that is the end of it all.

Will cackles, which is absolutely hilarious because he can be kind of quiet but when he gets drunk he does that dumb thing where he'll start laughing obnoxiously at random intervals, typically when the joke is long over and no one knows what he's laughing at and it is so, so stupid.

Darren actually kind of relates to that. He feels that this makes them total bros. But he has to focus: this is about Chris Colfer and his drunk face and not his boyfriend at all and so Darren repeats, "No, your face!" even though he's pretty sure that Chris had not replied to his original jab with a second your face.

Because Chris has his tongue down Will's throat and is in Will's lap, as if there were not several feet of empty couch available for sitting.

"Excuse me," Darren declares drunkenly. "Excuse me, but this is a very pivit--import--GOOD scene, assholes."

Muffled laughter and the smack of lips is all he gets in response. 

"No no no!" Chris chants, giggling, and falls off of Will and onto Darren. "Tickling is cheating!"

Darren makes a noise that sounds like "GLARGH!" as Will falls over onto Chris and between them they are squashing very pivt--import--GOOD parts of Darren's anatomy. He can't help it; listening to people make out always gets him going, and now that he's totally lost the flow of this Downton Abbey episode he can't bring himself to focus on the television anymore.

And just where the fuck did the rest of their viewing party go?

Will and Chris are making out and Chris' head is in Darren's lap and it is--wrong!

"Get a room, Jesusfuck," Darren shouts.

"You love it," Chris gasps.

Darren stares down at his red face and gasping, wet, open mouth and feels his cock twitch.

"You are an asshole," he growls.

"You are both idiots," Will adds, attacking Chris' neck with open-mouthed, bite-filled kisses. Darren stares as Chris' eyes roll back and flutter closed. 

_There is no justice in the world_ , he thinks.

And then he realizes that he'd said that out loud.

"And why is that?" Chris asks throatily, staring up at him as Will licks down Chris' collarbone, popping the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Oh my god," Darren breathes, throwing the remote control aside and digging his fingers through Chris' hair. "You dirty little shit."

Will grins, flicking more buttons, revealing pale skin awash with faint brown hair. Chris' chest is heaving, his belly rising and falling rapidly with uneven breathing, and his eyelashes fan shadows across his cheeks as Will sucks kisses down his chest and belly. Will has one hand on the couch and one hand on Darren's thigh.

Chris and Will have a whole silent conversation with their eyes, and then Will's hand slides over the bulge in Darren's jeans. He glances up, mouth poised over Chris' fly. "You in?" he breathes at Darren, who looks at Chris' blissed out face and then down at Will's fingers stroking his cock through his jeans.

He thinks, _fuck yes I will fucking rock you motherfuckers_ , and this of course has nothing to do with the alcohol humming through his veins. Nothing. "Fuck yes," he hisses, and Will's right hand deftly undoes his jeans. He wiggles a little and gasps when his cock inches out of the slit at the front of his boxers and into Will's fist.

"Sit up, love," Will murmurs, and Chris does, scooting so that he's sitting sideways against Darren's lap. He turns his head and Darren is right fucking there, and he kisses Darren--who groans and jumps when Chris' tongue pushes into his mouth and Chris' hand falls to his lap, joining Will's. Their laced fingers stroke him, covering every inch of his dick.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he breathes.

Chris grins into his mouth, then inhales suddenly when Will's mouth comes down around his cock. Darren stares, throbbing in their combined grip as Will starts sucking Chris, wet and noisy and fast. Chris' other hand wraps around the back of Will's head, pushing his mouth down lower.

"Yeah, fuck my mouth," Will growls.

"Oh my god," Darren moans.

Chris makes out with Darren like it's going out of style, and Darren fucks up into Chris' fist, heedless of how close he is. He only realizes how aware Chris is of this when the handjob stops.

"No no," Chris breathes, shifting around. "Want to--" He wriggles, sliding across to the opposite side of Darren's lap, pushing Will off of him in the process. He lies down on his stomach over Darren's lap and peels back Darren's underwear. Will shifts into a similar position on the opposite side and Darren stares at them and they--

Staring kissing over his dick, tongues and teeth and bright red cheeks. Fuck, they have enough jawline for like, four incredibly hot guys, it kind of boggles the mind. 

"Jesusfuckingchrist," Darren groans.

Chris breaks the kiss to lick the head of his cock, and then Will's tongue curls around it, too, and then they're kissing around it, dripping spit down the shaft and laughing and whining together as Darren's cock rises to full hardness between their swollen lips.

"Oh, oh fuck."

"You're right," Will says. "He does have a beautiful cock."

"I told you," Chris breathes, tracing a vein with his tongue.

"You told him?" Darren squeaks.

"Shut up, Darren," they say in unison.

Will sucks hard kisses down the shaft of his cock, nosing into his pubic hair and back. 

Darren realizes that he's getting sucked off by two beautiful men and takes their advice for once. He lets his hips shift forward and begins thrusting between their wet mouths, sliding one hand (nails colored in green sparkly paint) into Chris' hair and the other (nails colored in purple sparkly paint) into Will's.

They are the messiest, loudest blowjob givers he has ever met. There isn't an inch of his cock, balls, and pubic hair that isn't covered in spit right now. 

But what drives him over the edge is them sucking the head of his cock together, kissing, tonguing each other around it, Chris' hand jacking the shaft while Will squeezes his balls. He groans and comes all over their ope mouths and chins, gasping when they lick every drop of come from his skin and hair and then suck it back and forth between each other's mouths until it's gone.

His brain is melted. He can't feel his fucking toes.

And then Chris breathes, "I want to fuck him."

Will grins, "If he'll blow me."

Darren just stares, dumb and horny as fuck and still a little drunk. "Are you people even real?" He is being totally owned and he kind of fucking loves it.

Chris crawls up into his lap, straddling it, and kisses him, letting him taste his own come. Chris is an evil fucking pixie, Darren thinks as he writhes on Darren's lap, rutting his erection up against Darren's belly. "You fucking want it." He bites at Darren's throat and jaw, whispering hotly, "You always used to want it--fucking made for it--"

"Goddamnit, Christopher."

Will leans over on his knees, kissing the side of Darren's neck. "I have condoms," he adds, roughly.

And the image of being between them is suddenly the hottest thing that Darren has ever, ever had the pleasure of hosting in his somewhat deranged mind. 

"Hands and knees?" Chris both commands and asks, and Darren is too busy jerking his pants and boxers down around his knees to even reply.

Will kneels at one end of the couch and Chris the other, and before he knows what's happening Will is unbuttoning his pants and rubbing his cock across Darren's mouth. He opens his mouth and takes it in with a hungry groan. Will's head goes back and he fucks forward, whining as Darren licks and closes down hard around him.

Chris has a finger slicked up and is teasing Darren's rim in slow circles. His jeans are unbuttoned and his cock, which Darren is fairly familiar with, is hanging out his briefs at an angle so enticing that Darren's mouth waters. His hole twitches hungrily around Chris' finger. God, he needs a cock in him, like right the fuck now.

"Don't fuck around, Colfer," he growls, slamming his hips back. 

"Greedy, huh?" Will breathes, jacking himself slowly as he watches Chris finger Darren.

"You have no idea," Chris says, sly and sweet, as he twists a second finger inside.

Darren whimpers. "Shit."

"That's not a problem," Will replies. Darren is tired of waiting and surges forward, swallowing Will's cock to the root. He gags, shuddering, but loves it, staying still as Will gently fucks his mouth.

Chris replaces his fingers with the head of his cock, now latex-clad, and encourages Darren back onto his knees as Chris slams forward in one smooth stroke.

Darren growls, sending vibrations along Will's cock.

From there it's a mess of sweat and latex and grunts as they fill him from both ends, occasionally stopping to kiss each other over him, or run their hands over the length of his body, still half-clothed. 

His still half-hard cock is bobbing to the beat of Chris' increasingly frantic thrusts. God, Chris is so fucking big, spreading him wide and hitting every one of Darren's spots with ease; he knows just what Darren likes. Darren's jaw hurts but it's a good hurt, and just when he thinks he can't take it anymore Will pulls out of his mouth with an obscene pop. His cock is red and wet at the tip and he's panting, thumbing the head while he strokes himself.

"You can," Darren breathes, shaking, Chris' fingers digging into his hips and stroking his ass cheeks apart and together again around the thickness of his cock. "You can come on my face."

And that's all it takes; Will gasps, one hand in Darren's hair twisting sweetly as he comes warm spurts all over Darren's cheeks and chin.

Chris doesn't last long after that; he pulls out, snap of latex, and comes with the length of his cock rubbing between Darren's high, round ass cheeks, all over Darren's exposed lower back.

"Fuck," Darren pants, shaking so hard that he has to hold onto Will's arms to keep from collapsing down onto his elbows.

Chris is bent over his back, kissing his neck, and Darren can feel the grin that has stretched his lips wide. Will leans down to kiss Darren's hair in a friendly manner, and they are all kind of three way hugging.

Darren sits up on his knees, Will in front and Chris behind, and suddenly he's turned a bit and they kiss him at the same time, mouths and tongues and teeth sucking unrelentingly.

He groans, squashed between them and loving it. 

"God, that was--" Will pants.

"So fucking hot," Chris finishes.

"I still hate you both," Darren replies. "We are watching this episode over, fuckers."

 _Best sandwich ever_ , he adds, silently.


End file.
